Door Of Light Angel Scepter
by guitar-static
Summary: An adventure between three young friends, Kairi, S.T. and Ryan, who are journeying to save the universe between light and darkness.
1. Rainy Night

Rainy Night  
1

It was a rainy night, everybody lay asleep in there beds. No child was awake exept four. Now these children were payfull as any little kid would be.One of the four chldren was very special, so were the three, but this little girl was a princess.  
The girl lay alone staring at the sky, knowing that something terrible was going to happen, something horrible was going to happen that night. She had told her parents about it but they didn't belive her. As her powers did not do much, she could only tell if danger was going to happen. The girl watched the rain poor down into the ground of her town one by one, the rain kept geting harder and harder, the stars in the sky blinked and blinked, this only ment that danger was not far away from her town, it was close, very close. This girl had dreams about this boy named Sora, he lived in an island with children. Sora had friends called: Kairi and Riku.  
The little girl would dream about all three of them, until that day today, in her dreams, shadow creatures went to sora's island. This woke her up meaning danger was coming. As she stared into the rainy sky once more, she saw a man in a raincoat. The little girl widdened her eyes as she new danger was here. The man was walking until he stopped, suddenly bright yellow eyes came from the ground, dark bodys were rising from the ground, these monsters had crooked antenaes. But why had these shadow creatures come? As the man looks up at the TV tower, he notices another man is there standing in the rain, he had silver hair, he was tall, the little girl couldn't see his eyes, as they were covered by a blindfold. The little girl gasped and suddenly Riku came to her mind, but how could her dreams have come to life? how could Riku be standing on top of the TV tower. The little girl gasped once more as she saw a figure of Kairi (from her dreams) in the giant T.V. she looked up to the smallest T.V. she said silently "Sora?", she looked at both men, the man on the streets had pulled out giant weapons witch resemeled the giant key that Sora in her dreams had, but they were diffrent than Sora's giant key.One had wings and looked like an angels key, the other was was black and looked like a demon's key. She looked around for the man on the street, she couldn't see his face, he was hooded, but then he was sarrounded by the shadow creatures, they were about his height.  
The little girl looked at the sky again she widend her eyes, shooting stars were falling from the sky. The girl wanted to scream but the two men were gone, so were the shadow creatures, but the shootings stars were coming down. Danger was here, but why?  
The little girl witnessed something that no one has ever witnessed. But she was wrong, two boys, and another little girl witnessed all that happened, one witnessed the man on the streets mouth something, something that resembled as "where's Sora?"  
These four children did not know eatchother, nor did they have to for one day will change it all, they will know eatchother and they will become best friends. Something will seporate them. This is were our story beggins, about the little girl and her friends, wanting to escape from there world into others. No one else but the four children witnessed what hapened that rainy night.  
For the four children will open the door to the light. Not knowing who those men were, not knowing there was a door to darkness...


	2. The Heartless

The Heartless  
2

Nine years later, the little girl was no longer little, she was 13 and she had two best friends: S.T. and Ryan. Although they had never talked about that day when they witnessed the shooting stars and the two men, they were happy not talking about it.  
One day after school it was raining and the sky looked cloudy. The sky was a purple color. This reminded Kairi about that night. It was raining harder and harder, until all three of them stopped, the dark streets were cold. All three of them decided to go inside somewhere until the rain stopped. But something caught there eye. Kairi wanted to go inside because she knew something was going to happen and it was not going to be good.  
All three stopped and stared at bright yellow eyes on the ground, suddenly a head rose from the ground then four heads, suddenly a lot of heads were rising from the ground.  
Body's slowly rising from the ground, the same crooked antennas, the same shadow creatures from that night had appeared in front of them. All three of them gasped  
"RUN!" shouted S.T.   
They started running but the shadow creatures had appeared from both sides. There was no way to escape, this was the end. The shadow creatures started to close in on them. Kairi was scared she started to feel strange, and fell on the floor  
"Kairi its not the time to fall on the floor!" said Ryan.  
Kairi's eyes rolled in to her head, she said loudly "Darkness has come to take this world. The door to the Darkness is still shut. There is no time to waste, four keyblades will open the door to the light."  
Both S.T. and Ryan looked at her and said "what?"  
Then Kairi had a vision about a woman with long hair, and a shooting star was  
Falling from the sky. It was an island. The woman had brown hair, a brown skirt, and a bage tank top. She went back to her self and stared at S.T. and Ryan. Ryan looked at Kairi and said "what?" once more.  
The shadow creatures were closing in on them.  
"What are we going to do?" said S.T. He was afraid of these things.  
"Afraid to die?" said another voice, it was a hooded man.  
All three of them gasped.  
"What? Its like you've seen me before "said the hooded man, and he said a word that Kairi heard "_thundaga_" and huge lightning bolts came from the sky had destroyed the shadow creatures, but one shadow creature was left "_firaga_!". Fire shot from the hooded mans hand and destroyed the shadow creature "come with me" said the hooded man.  
"Your not going to kill us, are you?" said Ryan.  
"Why would I kill you if I just saved your life" replied the hooded man.  
"You know he has a point" said S.T. The man had taken them to a small Hut hidden from the town.  
"Make your selves at home" said the man. "What were those things?" asked S.T. "Those my boy are called the Heartless, and they are horrible monsters that steal hearts, they grow from the darkness in peoples hearts, and yet they steal hearts to reproduce more and more heartless. Theirs more than 31 species of them and they have come here to destroy" said the man but he was interrupted by Kairi.  
"Take your hood off" said Kairi.  
"What? Why should I take my hood off?" said the man in an irritable voice.  
"Please take your hood off" said Kairi again.  
The man stared at her and, and said "No,"  
"why not? Please take it off"  
The man stared at Kairi and changed the subject "I suppose all three of you saw the two men, but what Im not understanding is, where's the fourth kid, that saw the incident? Well, anyway, you do remember one on top of the TV tower, and the other man on the streets surrounded by the heartless? I am not the hooded man on the streets with the two Keyblades" said the man.  
"Two keyblades? You mean those giant keys that he was holding?" said Ryan "yes they are called _keyblades_" the hooded man laughed.  
"Kairi said the word keyblades back in the alley" said S.T.  
"Yes well she is just special, born with incredible powers, only she just doesn't know it" the hooded man said, and changed the subject again, "All three of you saw something that I did, tell me what did you see?" said the man.  
All three looked at each other and S.T. started talking.  
"Well what I saw was two men, one was on top of the TV tower and the other one was on the streets, he had two keyblades. I saw the Heartless surrounding him and closing in, then I looked up at the man on the TV Tower he seemed to be smiling, so I looked at the man on the streets, I saw him say "_were is Sora?_" and then the two men and the heartless disappeared" S.T. looked at the hooded man then Ryan started talking.  
"Yeah I saw that too but S.T. missed the part were the guy on the street got surrounded by blue flames, the flames formed a shape of a heart. That's why the heartless backed away" Said Ryan then S.T. and Ryan looked at Kairi and she started speaking.  
"Well, I did not see the heart or the man say "where's Sora?" but I saw in the TV tower. On the giant TV I saw a girl I dreamed about that girl and a boy named Sora and Riku, these people I would dream when I would fall asleep, and I saw Sora on the little TV and Kairi on the Big TV, I didn't see Riku."  
All three have spoken about that rainy night.  
The man said "and that's all you saw good, this will change your life's, and I have to say if your ready for what's about to happen, not now, but later. For now I will be seeing you soon. _Aparate_" All three Kairi, S.T. and Ryan Disappeared and appeared back to there houses.  
Kairi called S.T. and Ryan.  
She said "what did he mean by seeing us again?" Cairo told S.T. and Ryan.  
"Man I dunno and I don't really wanna see that guy again, he really creeped me out."  
None of them new what the Hooded man meant about seeing them again. The only thing they knew is that they had to be prepared for what was going to happen soon.


	3. Oathkeeper

Oathkeeper  
3

Three Months later. The three of them almost forgot about the night were the heartless almost attacked them, but they did not forget about the hooded man.

"Hey S.T. catch!" shouted Ryan. Ryan and S.T. were playing Spike Ball.  
"Ok but just don't throw like a girl! Just kidding" replied S.T. The day was beautiful, it was summer, no school at all, no sign of the hooded man for months, Kairi, S.T. and Ryan hadn't forgot about the hooded man but they kind of forgot about the heartless.  
Kairi and S.T. planned to watch the sun set together.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" said Kairi, "yeah it really is", as the sun began to set, its beautiful orange yellow color lightened the town.  
Suddenly Kairi looked at S.T. with her blue eyes like never before and said "I want my first kiss to be when the sunset sets, just like right now".  
S.T. looked surprised, nervous, and happy at the same time "really? That's sounds cool" said S.T. scratching his head and biting his lip.  
Both Kairi and S.T. looked at each other, not talking, admiring the sunset, then S.T. kissed Kairi on the lips, slowly and carefully not to mess up this perfect moment for Kairi.  
Nothing could ruin their day, not even the hooded man.

It has been a month, no creepy hooded man have come to ruin the lives of three teenagers, who know nothing about the heartless, the darkness, and keyblades.

"Hey S.T." said Ryan, "are you and Kairi, like going out?".  
S.T. looked nervous for a moment, "umm no, were not, were just friends, really good friends" said S.T. in reply.

It was S.T's birthday, and he had planned to invite Kairi and Ryan over, to watch a movie, but Kairi wanted to go see a movie at the new theater.  
"Come on S.T. it'll be fun! Pleeeeaase!" said Kairi, pleading S.T.  
"Oh fine, I'll go. Guess it will be fun, with my friends" said S.T.  
All three of them walked over to the new megaplex theater, it was huge and modern, big lights, a screen showing what movies are going to show. "The one you wanna see isn't until 7:00, do you wanna wait till then or do you wanna see another movie" said Ryan, "well I wanted to see that movie for like 3 weeks now, so I'll wait 4 more hours" so the three of them bought their tickets for the movie at 7:00, and went off to do something else. Its started to rain at 6:01, Kairi, S.T., and Ryan, sat beside the window inside S.T.'s house watching the rain fall.  
"Hope we can make it and not get wet at the same time" said Ryan.  
Suddenly Kairi closed her eyes, felt strange, and then a flash of light, she saw a laughing man, with long silver hair and orange eyes, heartless were behind him getting closer and closer, but then another flash. It was rainy, heartless were attacking the hooded man, a huge heartless with armor, huge feet, and sharp claws, was hurting the hooded man. Both S.T. and Ryan had weapons, but why?  
"Kairi! Kairi!" shouted S.T. "KAIRI!" he shouted once more. Kairi opened her eyes, she was on the floor until she rapidly got on her feet and looked out the window, and the rain stopped, she didn't want to spoil S.T.'s fun and put him to worry, so she decided not to tell them of her visions about them, a strange man, and the heartless.  
"Hey S.T.! Happy 14th birthday!"said Kairi and Ryan.  
"Yeah no matter what, Im still older than both of you. Im sometimes glad Im 15" said Ryan proudly  
All three left S.T's house, headed for the movie megaplex.

A week later.  
"Hey Kairi your birthdays tomorrow right?" said Ryan.  
"Yeah, I turn 14. Why?" said Kairi in mystery, "well here's your birthday present. Hope you like it" said Ryan. Kairi unwrapped her present, and smiled, it was a picture of her, S.T. and Ryan.  
It was a Saturday, Kairi, S.T. and Ryan were celebrating her birthday, so they decided to go to the park and play spike ball.  
"So you two are going to teach me how to play spike ball? Hope Im good at this game" said Kairi.  
"It doesn't really matter, you just have to have fun" said Ryan and S.T., both smiled. As they got to the park, it was alone, they stayed in the park for almost 3 hours.  
Drops of rain started to fall from the sky.  
"Guys its starting to rain, we better go to my house and have some cake" said Kairi.  
"Your right, yeah lets go home" said S.T.  
"Don't wanna get wet" said Ryan.  
All three of them started to pack their things, getting ready to leave, but the rain came down fast, the drops got bigger, and the sky was roaring with thunder, "hurry up Kairi" said S.T., "k Im ready" said Kairi and smiled. Suddenly her smile wiped off as she pointed to something on the ground, their were five heartless rising from the ground, then more appeared. A big fat heartless appeared, until one huge one, with two big feet, two huge claws, it was the armor heartless that Kairi saw.  
As Kairi, S.T. and Ryan stood their, frozen watching the heartless rise from the ground, watching the heartless come closer and closer towards them with their dark sharp claws, their yellow eyes, their harmless antennaes.  
The heartless were getting closer to Kairi, S.T., and Ryan.  
"Guys what are we going to do?" said S.T.  
"Hope they don't hurt us" said Kairi.  
"Well they don't seem like the nice type of monsters to me" said Ryan.  
The heartless were walking closer and closer, but the heartless were distracted by something hooded that was flying towards them. It was the hooded man. "_Thundaga!_" shouted the hooded man. Huge thunder bolts from the sky came towards the heartless, and destroyed half of them. "Kids behind you!" said the hooded man and then said some Strange words to the heartless in front of him, and the heartless disappeared.  
"H-how did you do that?" said S.T.  
"You never saw me do that you brat! Uh! Im so sorry, I didn't mean to say that" but the hooded man was interrupted by a heartless that punched him in the face, making him fall on to the ground. Suddenly the man said "let these kids of heart have their weapons, let light protect them, and let my darkness grow slow inside my heart."  
Kairi, S.T. and Ryan looked shocked at the man, he was being tortured by heartless all around him.  
"What can we do, we don't have anything to attack those things with!" said Ryan.  
But suddenly weapons appeared. Fell from the sky, and on to the ground, a giant key, a golden scepter, a sword, and a staph. Kairi looked at the keyblade and the scepter. The Scepter disapeared and left the keyblade. Kairi picked up the keyblade, and energy burst into her body, words came to her, she grasped the keyblade hard and said "_oathkeeper_ help me destroy these heartless, and make them never come back! _Eternal light!_" yelled Kairi, a pure beam of endless light shot from her key and destroyed all the heartless that have threatened the hooded man and her. Their was no sign of a heartless beyond the park, the hooded man said thanks and left. Kairi knew she would be seeing him again.  
"Guys what's strange about the weapons falling from the sky is that, I saw giant keys beside your weapons, and I saw a scepter next to my keyblade" both looked at Kairi and looked confused, but they didn't bother talking about what just had happen, they didn't feel like it.


	4. Door Of Light

Door to the Light  
4

Kairi, S.T. and Ryan felt kinda excited now that they could defend them selves against the heartless, but they weren't to fond about the heartless appearing everywhere.  
"Do you think there gonna destroy our town?" Said S.T. in a frightened voice, "no I think they want to destroy our world" said Kairi thinking.

Days passed no sign of heartless. Kairi had the feelings again and visions of a huge heartless, taller than the captain heartless, she told S.T. and Ryan.  
"Well, when are we gonna know when to fight, we cant have our weapons everywhere" said Ryan.  
"He's right Kairi, but maybe you'll tell us, I mean who knows maybe you have predicted the future and haven't noticed, we know the heartless are coming cause you having visions and stuff" said S.T.  
"Yeah but you guys don't know how to fight with a Magic Staff and a sword? And neither do I." But the keyblade gave you the strength to know your fighting moves, maybe our weapons transfer what we need to know abut fighting into our body's," said Kairi.  
"But what I don't get is why did they transfer to Kairi and not us." Ryan said.  
Months had passed it was September 6. The day was cold and dark, it started to rain about 8:30 PM, it was a Friday.  
"Guys! Today!" yelled Kairi.  
"Today what?" said S.T.  
"Today the heartless are coming! Today is the day that the two men appeared and the meteor shower, I had a vision yesterday about this, prepare your weapons cause at 12:05 the heartless are coming."  
It was 11:55 in 10 minutes Kairi, S.T. and Ryan will be risking there lives to keep the heartless away from taking over there world. 11:57. Tick tock tick tock, Kairi looks nervous at her mirror and says "what did I do to deserve this?". 11:59. "Almost, what happens if I chicken out?" asked S.T. 12:03.  
"Ok calm down, its not like you haven't fought with heartless before. Well, not huge giant heartless that is," said Ryan.  
12:05. The sky was getting darker and cloudy once again, the color was no longer grayish it looked purple, rain poured down from the sky harder than ever, the lonely quiet town seemed peaceful, no heartless in sight but three shadowy figures. Kairi S.T. and Ryan were standing in the middle of the street waiting for some things to pop up from the ground. They stood there alone, until a hooded figure flew across them, could it have been the hooded man, or the hooded man on the streets the day they saw everything? All three of them looked at the hooded figure and it carefully said "_aparate heartless of darkness, fill this world with darkness!_" .  
Kairi looked stunned, she saw this in her visions but it was blurry, but now she knew the heartless were gonna be tougher than before.  
"Guys here they come!" yelled Kairi to S.T. and Ryan. All three of them pulled out there weapons. The powerful _Oathkeeper_, The powerful magic of the _Magic Staff_, and the bravery of the _Silver Sword_. All three of them looked nervous at each other, all thinking the same thing _what do we do know?_ As Kairi closed her eyes and opened them again she saw heartless rising from the ground, small, big, tall, fat, with wings, and the huge giant one was taking his time rising from the ground.  
"Attack them my friends, make them sorry they have interfered with the darkness!" shouted the hooded figure, and rose his hand and yelled "_INFERNO!_" a huge tornado of fire was headed toward Kairi, S.T. and Ryan. "Ahh!" screamed Kairi.  
"Do something S.T.!" yelled Ryan.  
"Like what!". S.T. tightened his Magic Staff and thought, until light took his body over and whispered words into his mind. "_Aeroga!_" yelled S.T., a dome of strong wind protected all three of them from the fire, but it only took for a period of time.  
No, it was time to fight the Heartless and the hooded figure. Kairi and Ryan were left alone, S.T. was saying all these words that they couldn't understand. The hooded figure was yelling words to the heartless.  
"Lets go!" said Ryan, but suddenly something stopped Ryan, Ryan closed his eyes, _light grows brighter when darkness is around, I give you the gift of the silver sword_. Ryan suddenly opened his eyes and yelled "_graviga_" and suddenly some heartless were flat on the floor, Ryan was fighting bravely towards the heartless, so was S.T.  
"Ok this has happened before, my weapon reached my heart and now I know what to do!"   
Kairi ran towards the hooded figure but suddenly he yelled  
"_inferno!_".  
Kairi widened her eyes as a huge storm of fire came towards her, S.T. and Ryan couldn't help her they were busy getting the heartless of there back, suddenly Kairi gripped her Keyblade hard and said "_eternal light!_" pure endless light shot from the keyblade, a powerful beam of light destroyed the fire.  
"So you have mastered the secrets of your keyblade, but your keyblade is not powerful enough to defeat me!" yelled the hooded man, suddenly he pulled out a huge sword, bigger than Ryan's sword. Both Ryan and S.T. looked at Kairi and then the hooded mans sword and yelled  
"_Thundaga!_" suddenly huge lightning bolts struck the hooded figure, the hooded figure laughed hard and said  
"You fools! You cant hurt me! Im more powerful than all three of you!", the hooded figure jumped from the tall TV tower and landed in front of Kerri, "KAIRI RUN!" yelled S.T. and Ryan.  
"Look at that door right there girl, you see it. It is the door to the darkness, you see that door over there. It is the door to the light. I command you with your keyblade open the door to the darkness and destroy this world!" shouted the man  
"NO!" replied Kairi "I wont destroy my home town, you might but I wont!" and Kairi started to run toward the door of light ,"_eternal light!_" yelled Kairi and her keyblade shot the beam of light headed toward the door of light.  
"NO! _eternal darkness!_" yelled the hooded man! and suddenly darkness shot everywhere from the ground streets the heartless were smiling at S.T. and Ryan, and disappeared. S.T. and Ryan were pulled into the darkness, the door to the light had disappeared so did the door to the darkness, but something told Kairi that the door to the darkness was opened by the hooded figure. Kairi got pulled into the darkness that has been released, she struggled not to be pulled in but failed.  
"KAIRI!" voices went into Kairi head, they seemed familiar to her.  
"Kairi wake up!" Kairi knew this wasn't a dream, she opened her eyes the first thing she saw were two huge black feet. Kairi knew that this was the giant huge heartless, she stood up and looked at his face that was covered with dark vines, his eyes were yellow and it looked at Kairi. S.T. and Ryan that were lying on the floor.  
Kairi screamed "GUYS WAKE UP!" but no response from them, they have been knocked out by the giant heartless, "what did you do to them?" Kairi asked the heartless, but the heartless did not respond, it suddenly started building power from its huge hole in the middle of his stomach that resembled a heart, Kairi now knew why they were called heartless, they had no heart. Kairi looked at her keyblade it was laying on the ground about to fall off, "no!" yelled Kairi as she ran toward her keyblade, the giant heartless took action and shot a huge beam of darkness toward her, Kairi ran fast toward her keyblade, she made it, her keyblade was in her hand, Kairi was desperate for anything, then she remember the powerful spell "_eternal light!_", a huge beam of light shot across the peace of land that was left of her world, it shot in the middle of the heartless' chest. Suddenly S.T. and Ryan woke up and grabbed there weapons and said "_eternal light_" pure light shot toward the heartless' back and suddenly destroyed him. The little piece of land was growing shorter and shorter.  
"What are we gonna do when theirs no more?" asked S.T.  
"I have no idea."  
Suddenly the little piece of land broke into little pieces.  
"Oh no!" yelled Kairi  
"Guys lets hold hands so we don't get separated!" yelled Ryan to both S.T. and Kairi. They did as they were told and they both hold hands, they were pulled into the dark ball of darkness and suddenly, they were gone.


	5. Tanker Town

Tanker Town  
5

Kairi, S.T. and Ryan's world is gone, gone forever, people were scattered around world's, never to be reunited again. Kairi, S.T. and Ryan were scattered around a town called _Tanker Town_. It's a small place, not to many people live in Tanker Town.  
"Kids? Were are you? Kairi? S.T.? Ryan? Were are you?" said a man with silver hair, pointy ears and Blue eyes. Who could he be?  
As Kairi woke up to a new and strange place, she noticed that she wasn't alone, she had S.T. right beside her, but were was Ryan?  
"S.T. wake up. S.T. come one we have to look for Ryan" said Kairi.  
"Whaoh yeah Ryan, in five minutes I'll get up"  
_smack_! Kairi had slapped S.T.  
"ouch! what was that for?" said S.T. in pain.  
"you weren't waking up!"  
"well you didn't have to slap me!". Kairi and S.T. argued until they saw a hooded man "ahh! get away from us!" both of them got up and there weapons appeared into there hands, they were ready to say firaga, but the hooded man took of his hood, and it was an elf. It was the hooded man real identity  
"So wait we're in a different world?" said S.T.  
"yeah that's about it, and you were attacked by…" but the hooded man stopped he suddenly cried in pain and said "never mind about him, lets find your friend Ryan."  
As they headed off to find Ryan, they noticed that people were out at night, they were whispering "new comers have come to tanker town. A new world has been destroyed" but Kairi decided not to pay attention to them.  
They walked toward a door that said 2nd district  
"2nd district?" asked Kairi and S.T.  
"yeah were going into another place of the town" said the elf  
"excuse me, what's your name and what are you?" said S.T.  
"Im an elf, and my name is Less" said the elf"  
"so your name is Less and your an elf? I didn't know elves existed" said S.T.  
"I have a question, were are we going?" said Kairi.  
"Well were going to find your friend Ryan, he is in this room, suppose" said Less, "oh so then you've already found him. That's good" said Kairi in relive. When they go to the room, it was empty no one was there, except for someone was in the bathroom, and Ryan was there he was looking at his scratches on his back and front until he saw in the mirror Kairi and S.T.  
"KAIRI, S.T.!"  
"RYAN!" Kairi, S.T. and Ryan hugged each other and laughed joyfully.  
"Im so glad were together again!" said Kairi.  
"Yeah me too" said Ryan.  
S.T. looked at Ryan and he was looking at Kairi differently.  
"Yeah me three" said S.T. slowly.  
"We begin our journey to other worlds tomorrow, if we can find a gummy ship around" said Less.  
"A gummy ship?" said Ryan.  
"Yeah a gummy ship, its our space ship" said Less, and he smiled at the three kids.

The next day Kairi, S.T., Ryan and Less woke up excitedly to go into space, but there plans were soon shattered.  
"Why cant we go?" said Kairi.  
"B-because we just cant!" said Less.  
Suddenly S.T. noticed that it was still dark, "what time is it?" he asked.  
"Why it is 12:09 am, why?"  
"Well its still dark" said S.T.  
"Oh well its never day light in Tanker town" said Less.  
He left Kairi, S.T. and Ryan confused then went back to what they were doing.  
It was 11:24pm, Kairi was talking with S.T. and Ryan was listening and laughing to what they were saying, they stopped because they heard Less say some strange words to himself.  
"When are we gonna kill them? When they are sleeping, safe and sound, they'll never know, yesterday I was close to killing the girl, she is very important, she is the keeper of light, she is the _Angel Princess_. Are you sure? Im positive".  
Kairi S.T. and Ryan heard everything Less said to himself, they panicked but tried not to make a sound of panick.  
"We have to get out!" whispered Kairi.  
"Yeah we do, he was the guy that attacked us yesterday" Ryan told Kairi and S.T.  
"Do you guys know how to ride the gummy ship?" said S.T.  
They were interrupted by less, he came out of the bathroom and said  
"What's wrong, something bothering you?"  
Kairi, S.T. and Ryan looked shocked and said.  
"Oh n-no nothings wrong, were fine" said Kairi.  
"Ok well Im gonna leave for 10 minutes and I'll be back, Im gonna do some, umm things. Be right back. Bye" and he left.  
"Ok… LETS GO!" said Kairi.  
All three of them grabed there weapons, and left, less wasn't outside the door, all three of them tipped toed there way out, everything was going smooth until someone said.  
"Going somewhere!" it was Less.


	6. Less Ansem

Less. Ansem?  
6

"Ahhh!" screamed the children, no one in the hotel was looking at them, like they were robots.  
"_Otrondo!_" shouted Less, and the people disappeared, the beautiful hotel looked haunted now, it was old and dusty.  
"Wha!" said Ryan.  
"No time to chat guys, we have to fight him!" said S.T. "_firaga!_" shouted S.T. "_Eternal light_!" shouted Kairi.  
"_Blizzaga!_" shouted Ryan. A beam of pure light, fire balls, and ice peaks were headed towards Less.  
"Fools! _aeroga! thundaga, graviga!_" shouted Less.  
"_Aeroga!_" shouted S.T. and all three of them were protected by Less' attacks for a short time, but the wind didn't last long, it was growing weaker and weaker.  
"_Thunder storm!_" suddenly, the roof of the hotel disappeared, thunder clouds were at the sky, ready to shoot its lightning.  
"GUYS RUN FOR IT!" and suddenly massive thunder bolts shot from the sky towards Kairi, S.T. and Ryan. IT was too late the thunder storm was too fast and too powerful.  
"Ahh!" screamed Kairi as she fell down.  
"Kairi!" shouted Ryan and S.T. "_aeroga!_" both shouted creating a powerful strong wind protecting Kairi, S.T. and Ryan, once the thunder bolts hit the wind, a beam of red light aimed towards Less and silently the beam kept repeating the same sentence  
"_True love is what you are afraid_" suddenly Less had disappeared and the beam missed him, suddenly less said  
"_Anti aeroga_" and the powerful aeroga disappeared "now its time that you see the real me!" said Less and, suddenly wings threw the rain coat he was wearing, showing an elf man with no shirt on.  
"Eww put a shirt on!" said Ryan sarcastically.  
"Fool my power will grow far beyond yours!" Less' hair grew, his pointy ears disappeared, a huge sword on his back, a magic staff on his waist and a scepter on the other side of his waist. Suddenly one of the wings disappeared leaving only one, a black glove appeared in Less' hand, leather pants appeared, a madalian around his neck bearing the Heartless symbol, boots appeared.  
"Guys lets go!"  
Less' has revealed his true form atlas. "My name is not Less, it is Ansem. And I am the _King of Darkness_!" said Ansem, "and you my dear, yes you Kairi, you are the _Angel Princess_!"  
"Angel Princess? What does that mean, that Im a princess?" said Kairi.  
"Yes Stupid your the Angel PRINCESS. I killed your mother years ago! The ones you had were just her guards, they swore to protect you! But I got you away from them, Your mother was the Queen of all angels, then you were born, and that meant that you were the one destined to wield the powerful keyblade called Oathkeeper! So I Ansem killed her!", Ansem laughed at his words.  
"Y-you killed my actual mother! NO!" suddenly Kairi yelled "_ETERNAL LIGHT!" _and a huge beam of light shot from her keyblade, it was fast and headed towards Ansem.  
"What's that light! Could it be eternal light? ahh!" Ansem got hit by the beam of light.  
"Kairi lets go!" said S.T. and so they headed for there Gummy Ship, Ryan pretended to know how to fly and suddenly, they flew off fast, Not even Ansem can reach them were they are now.  
"You cant run from me!" yelled Ansem and suddenly his other wing came back, he flew in the sky and said "_INFERNO!_" and a huge beam of fire came towards the ship  
"_Rain drops_!" yelled a voice and it started raining, suddenly the beam of fire disappeared, the gummy ship got away.  
"You shall not hurt them Ansem! Not while im still around!" said the mysterious voice  
"What! whose there?" yelled Ansem. But no answer.  
"Those kids are going to pay!"  
"We got away from him!" said Kairi in relief.  
"But for how long are we gonna be free from his power?" said Ryan.  
"Yeah and seriously who was the person who yelled rain drops?" asked S.T. but no body knew.  
And so the Gummy ship left the world, and they hoped that they would find another world were they could be safe.


	7. Darkness

Darkness  
7

As Kairi, S.T. and Ryan flew into the darkness of space, they became worried for a while  
"Were exactly are we going?" said S.T.  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know" said Ryan.  
As the hours flew by, the three kids got bored and fell asleep for a while. As they were sleeping something strange happened, the stars started to disappear, until colors appeared, making the flight real smooth.  
Suddenly the ship started beeping, and woke up S.T.  
"Huh, wha? Quit making that noise!" said S.T., but then he noticed the computer said _aproaching world, _he suddenly freaked out and woke up the guys.  
"Hey guys! Guess what, were approaching a new world!" shouted S.T. in joy. "What? We are, that's great!"  
But when they saw the world to come, it was dark, and looked like it was infected with heartless all over.  
"This is the world we have to go in?" said Kairi is disgust.  
"Well, I guess we have too." So Ryan pressed the land button and slowly they landed in the dark planet.  
"AHH! This planet is polluted w-with dark goo!" screamed Kairi in fright and disgust.  
As they tried to walk throughout the dirt, Kairi noticed a woman with blond hair and water blue eyes, she had a white dress and a crown, but who could she be, but suddenly she blinked and the lady was gone.  
"Kairi? You coming?" said Ryan and Kairi went off with her friends to find someone who can help them.  
As they walked through out the dark lands, they noticed that a city was up a head, they needed to go their soon, but they were stopped by glowing eyes on the ground, little heartless were on the ground, pretending they were invisible, until they started to attack.  
"The heartless!" shouted S.T., "_thundaga!_" suddenly lightning strikes, hit the heartless, and they disappeared, but suddenly more came, and this were different, one was a like a clown, he threw cloud bombs, and the other one was a was an armor one, with a shield that had a head of a lion.  
"_Firaga_" yelled Ryan and got rid of the clown heartless  
"Kairi go to the town and find some help, we'll take care of the heartless, now go!" said Ryan and S.T.  
"Ok I'll be back with help" said Kairi and left, as she ran more heartless kept appearing until she was surrounded by them "leave me alone! _Heaven falls!_" said Kairi and her keyblade floated up in to the polluted sky and suddenly, huge beams of light came down to the ground and destroyed the heartless around her, Kairi had a chance to go to the city now, it was free, the road was smooth, and then she got hit in the head and knocked out.  
"Who is she?" said a voice.  
"I really don't know, but Im guessing the heartless don't like her."  
The voice kept talking until Kairi regained her conctience  
"ahh!" she screamed in panicment she hit the two phantoms and made a run for it.  
"Wait lady! _stop_" shouted the phantom and suddenly Kairi stopped moving and dropped her Keyblade.  
"Who is she Kert?" said a voice.  
"I already told you I don't know," but suddenly Kairi woke up again and said "w-what do you want!" said Kairi in panic.  
"Don't be afraid, we aren't the heartless, we are the... PHANTOM BROTHERS!" shouted both phantoms, "Im Kert" and Im Jack."  
Till then Kairi and the Phantom Brothers became friends.  
"So why did you strop me from going to the city?" said Kairi, "well we stopped you because there was gonna be even more heartless there, and you are already in dark city" said Kert.  
As the hours passed, Kairi, Kert, and Jack talked and talked, until a strange subject came to attention.  
"You must be here to seal Dark City's _keyhole_" Jack told Kairi.  
"Umm, what's a keyhole?" said Kairi in response.  
"Well, a keyhole is, a powerful hole that contains the most powerful darkness of all, 5 keyblades exist, 1 is keeper of light, the 2nd is the protector of light, the 3rd one is the holder of light, the 4th one is keeper of Love and Luck, and the 5th one is the keeper of darkness. The first four that I mentioned, will open any keyhole and the door to the light, if a keyblade is missing then you cant open the door. In fact we know that an evil king is trying to find the keyblade called _Oblivion_" said Kert.  
"Who's this evil king you talk about?" said Kairi.  
"Oh well his name is Ansem and he is trying to destroy the four keyblade wielders, and I say that your one of them, what's this keyblade called?" Kert asked Kairi.  
"Well, its called the Oathkeeper" said Kairi proud of her Keyblade.  
"Really? Well, Ansem, is trying to destroy those keyblades."  
"But Ans. gave this keyblade to me."  
They kept talking about the Keyblades and the Keyholes, but they heard someone say something.  
"Kairi! Are you their? Kairi?" yelled S.T.  
"Its my friend S.T!" said Kairi in joyfulness, "S.T.! im over here!" said Kairi.  
"Kairi? Kairi! Hey Ryan I found her!", said S.T., he was happy to see Kairi again, and so was Ryan.


	8. The Phantom Brothers

The Phantom Brothers  
8

The joyfulness stooped, as heartless appeared.  
"The ones with no hearts are searching for the keyblade, we must hide from them!" said Kert.  
He threw his cloak over them "this works when the heartless are looking for a fresh heart, they cant detect phantom cloaks" said Jack.  
but suddenly widened her eyes as, she felt some darkness come, then appeared Ansem.  
"Did you find her?" said Ansem. "No you didn't find her! well did you find it!" said Ansem, he looked angry with the heartless, "no you didn't find the oblivion keyblade? Damn those phantom brothers for steeling the oblivion keyblade! I will get that key back and when I do, they are history!" shouted Ansem.  
But suddenly something caught his eye, a really big black rock.  
"Hm? What kind of rock is this? Their is no black rocks here, in dark city, could this be, were the key blade is? Or could this be were…" but suddenly he was interrupted, by a glare on the wall, it said.  
_No heartless or evil creature is allowed in the depths of Dark City. No matter how dark this city may be, you will find your beginning and your end, with your dark heart, so we tell you once and only once. Leave Dark City.  
_Ansem looked shocked yet, he had a look like he was going to burst with laughter, "what kind of fool do you think I am? Im not going to leave without my keyblade and without those two fools!" shouted Ansem.  
"So you think were fools huh?"  
"Well think this Ansem."  
"_Double shocker_" said Kert and Jack together, and a purple thunder bolt, hit Ansem on the stomach.  
"bulls eye!" Shouted Kert in happiness.  
"You fools think that a small thunderbolt is going to hurt me? Your kidding right?" Ansem changed his angry face into an evil grin.  
"Now its my turn" and Ansem suddenly said "_double shock!_" a huge thunder bolt of blood red color hit the two phantoms. "Now give me oblivion!" shouted Ansem in anger.  
"OBLIVION COME TO ME AND LEAVE THESE FOOLS WHOM YOU DON'T BELONG TO!" shouted Ansem even louder, and suddenly something was glowing under the ground, a light purple and black light was shining under ground.  
"Is that another keyblade?" said Kairi.  
The keyblade was un-digging itself from the ground, and suddenly it came out. "Yes come to me oblivion" but the keyblade stopped, and suddenly it came out of the ground. The keyblade was black, the handle was shaped as a heart and the blade was shaped as a spiders web.  
"No I will not let you get this keyblade to destruction, I will take it my self and destroy it!" said Kairi.  
"Huh? Kairi let the guy do what he wants to do, what do we care if he rules this world?" said Ryan.  
"No you don't understand guys, this keyblade can open a door to the darkness! I don't want that to happen!" shouted Kairi but then fainted.  
"I don't have time for you fools, I have the oblivion keyblade and I am leaving, I could destroy you now, but I think chasing after you will be so much fun" and Ansem disappeared.


	9. Dark City

Dark City  
9

No one knows what the mysteries of dark city are. A depressing sad world, with no sign of life, no colors except for gray, and black. Their has been a legend of dark city for years. Before shooting stars fell, dark city was a beautiful place, with life, people, happiness, animals, colors, and no one complained about anything, except one day, someone unlocked the keyblade to this world, and released the darkness, no one knows who did it, but darkness spread threw out the planet fast, consuming peoples hearts. But the darkness stopped and destroyed everything, it was about to swallow the world and give it to the king of darkness, but the peoples hearts grew strong, and protected this world from what little light they had, and that's why this world was not swallowed.  
"S.T., Ryan… WAKE UP!" shouted Kairi, "he he he" Kairi giggled as S.T. and Ryan woke up fast.  
"What's up Kairi, any heartless!" said Ryan.  
"No I just wanted to see how you would wake up. And I gotta tell ya, it was funny" Kairi started to laugh again, until she pointed at the sky, and saw a beautiful lady with gold blond hair and water blue eyes, she had a white dress, and a golden crown. The women stared at Kairi and suddenly she smiled at her, the women looked at the sky and shouted some words that resembled as _rain drops_, and suddenly it started to rain. Little drops turned into big drops.  
"Damn it why does it always rain? It never use to rain that much" complained S.T.  
"Don't you get it? Its a sign of warning. Every time rain falls, that means danger is coming" Kairi looked up the women was gone.  
Rain kept falling from the sky.  
"So guys you here to close some keyholes?" said Kert.  
"If their is one in this world that is" said Jack.  
Both Jack and Kert looked at each other and started arguing.  
"Guys!" screamed Kairi, and suddenly their he was, standing a mile away was Ansem.  
"Holy sh- sh-" jack was going to say a word.  
"Excuse me! we have children reading this book!" said Kert.  
"Oh Im sorry! oh crud.." jack said pitifully, and then screamed.  
Ansem was coming closer towards them.  
"Kairi we'll protect you" said S.T. and Ryan.  
"Thanks guys but I too have a keyblade of my own" said Kairi.  
Ansem stopped for a moment, and suddenly wings grew from his back, Ansem grinned at Kairi, S.T. and Ryan, and started to fly.  
"He's faster flying than walking!" said Ryan.  
Ansem was rapidly closing in on them, then he took out a huge sword, and then he took out the keyblade, and said.  
"_Inferno_" and a big beam of fire came towards them.  
"Ok its time to put my magic skills to the test.. here goes" said S.T, "_water drops!_" and it started to rain, the inferno beam wasn't slowing down, but the rain got harder and the inferno beam started to decrease into a small ray of fire.  
"Kay my turn!" said Ryan, "_shinning sword_" shouted Ryan and his sword got a blue glow, and Ryan smacked that beam towards Ansem like a baseball. The fire ray was headed towards Ansem, but suddenly Ansem stopped it with his own hand.  
"Im too powerful for you two!" shouted Ansem and started to fly towards them again.  
"Here is a great idea.. why don't we all RUN!" screamed Kert. Kairi, S.T., Ryan, Kert, and Jack ran inside Dark City, getting even deeper inside the city, but something yelled some words that sounder familiar, the words sounded like _aeroga_. Then a big dome of strong wind protected the city.  
"Wha? S.T. did you do that?" said Ryan.  
"Umm no but who ever did it, I have to thank!" said S.T. with a semi smile. "  
The dome was broken into peace's of wind, but then disappeared.  
"I feel he is getting closer!" said Kairi.  
Then after that instant, WHAM, everybody fell on to the ground.  
Heartless were everywhere.  
"Get away from us! Leave us alone! _Eternal light!_" Kairi shouted, and with her keyblade she shot a beam of light, that hit the heartless and destroyed them. Kairi suddenly felt dizzy and stopped, she closed her eyes and saw words forming a sentence.  
_Door to the light?  
_But what could this mean. Suddenly more words formed making a lot of sentences: _were is Sora? door to the light, get away from me you creep, you are the cause of the heartless, this cant be happening, rain drops fall giving a sign of warning, two men one keyblade of light, door to eternal darkness open and give me the true power I desire, no don't kill him, I love you, Kairi? Kairi! Kairi… Release the light from true darkness, open the door to the darkness, true power, I'll fight, you killed my daughter, wings make me fly, angel princess, scepter, otahkeeper, kingdom, ultima weapon, lady luck. power pole, the cage of dark forces, kingdom hearts the heart of all worlds was closed, 10 keyholes that lead to everlasting darkness_.  
Then everything stopped, everything was frozen, Kairi was the only one that could move, "what's happening? Who's doing this to me!" shouted Kairi, but only echoes filled the city, Ansem was frozen, she stopped and listened to the words being talked, this time new words were being said new sentences:  
_Take my heart! don't kill my love, your majesty we have failed you, weapon of hope and light, no me dejes, j'adore S.T., no lo mates, matame ami, llo lo quiero, iragamato trenoma, fools I have oblivion now! El hombre mystirioso._  
Kairi looked stunned, she could not believe what she heard in her own head. Everything started moving, but backwards, she was going back into the past. "What's happening!" said Kairi, but everything stopped moving, she was in a room, were a little girl was staring at the window, Kairi remembered the old toys on the walls, the posters of cats, the rainy night, the TV tower that resides showing commercials, but suddenly everything started shaking, the lights went out, the little girl kept saying.  
"its like my dreamed, its all coming true!" said the little girl with brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Could this be my old room?" said Kairi in mistery, both then the little girl looked out the window once more.  
"Its starting" said the little girl.  
Kairi knew that she was like a ghost, the little girl wouldn't be able to see her. As Kairi walked towards the window, she saw a man surrounded by heartless.Kairi widened her eyes even more, she saw a man on the roof of the TV tower, he was laughing, but suddenly the stars came to fall from the sky, a third hooded man was their he was blending in with the darkness, who could he be? "Ansem?" but after Kairi saw the two men disappear, one jumped off the TV tower and the other one went chasing after him, the mysterious hooded man stood their and left. Kairi was stunned and soon she closed her eyes wishing to go back to Dark City, the place started to move fast, and pretty soon she was back at Dark City, everything was moving.  
"Kairi! Watch out!" shouted Ryan.  
Kairi looked behind her and she gasped, Ansem was aiming his sword at her. "Im going to slice your head off little girl!" yelled Ansem.  
"No! _Heaven Falls_" yelled Kairi and, the sky shot seven beams of light at Ansem. "What? No!". One of Ansem's wings was shot, "ahhhh!" screamed Ansem, "I'll be back you fools!", and Ansem left.  
"Kairi! You ok!" shouted S.T.  
"Yeah Im ok" Kairi replied.  
All five went in deep in to the City, its dark building, and stained walls, Kairi doesn't know what lies inside the heart of Dark City.


	10. The Unknown Elf Queen

The Unknown Elf Queen  
10

__

The 10 keyholes have been unlocked, to wreak havoc all over the universe. The darkness is spilling from every keyhole, only the keyblade of light can close them. The keyblade bearer has done his job by closing the first 14 keyholes, and closing Kingdom Hearts the heart of all 14 worlds. Its the job of the Princess to close all 10 keyholes of dark powers, especially the last one. The king is worried for the princess. "were here your majesty!", but the king cant do much. The keybearer Sora is trying his best, to close the keyholes but his keyblade does not have the power to lock all 10 keyholes, so he sent five keyblades of light, hope, Wisdom, love/ luck, and enchantment. No one knows what lies beyond the future of the princess, but it is dangerous.

"So why are we going deeper and deeper into this creepy city?" said S.T.  
"Well were going to see if the queen can help us find the keyhole to this world" said Jack and Kert.  
All five walked and walked but nothing would show. The lonely streets were getting dark and cold.  
"So this place was once beautiful?" said Ryan  
"Be quiet, were here" said Kert.  
Nothing has appeared for minutes, everything was silent, but Kairi noticed something, the ground had yellow bright dots, it looked beautiful, but suddenly the dots turned into bodies, it was the heartless.  
"Not again!" said Kairi.  
"What do they want now!" said Ryan in desperation.  
"No problem we can take care of them!" said Jack and Kert, "_double shocker_" and the heartless disappeared, but then even more heartless appeared, and then the heartless started melting and combining each other, and created something, "ANSEM!" yelled Kairi.  
Ansem took out his sword and slashed Kairi on her arm.  
"Kairi!" yelled S.T., "_curaga!_" suddenly a green light hit Kairi's arm the green light disapeared and her arm was healed.  
"I told you that I would be back for more trouble, sorry if this time I do kill you once and for all" said Ansem happily.  
"No not today!" yelled Ryan, "_Shining Sword!_" and Ryan's sword went blue, and suddenly it threw a wonderful blue kazma slash at Ansem.  
"What is that?" said Ansem in mystery, and as the Kazma slash went closer to Ansem it cut his arm off, "arrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!" Yelled Ansem in pain.  
"Guys let's go!" said Ryan.  
Ansem didn't give up, "_curaga x's 100!_" suddenly green light hit his arm, suddenly his arm was attached again, and looked like nothing ever cut it off. "My turn! _Dark trinity mark!_" Ansem's keyblade went flying off into the ground cracking it and making beams of darkness shoot from down under.  
"No! Ansem you will not kill another good soul!" shouted a person, and then a lady with blond hair, water blue eyes, she had a white dress that shined threw out the darkness of the city, and she had a golden crown on her head.  
"_Inferno!_" yelled the woman, and a giant beam of fire shot towards Ansem. "What! it cant be you!" said Ansem.  
"oh but it is me!", suddenly the beam of fire hit Ansem sending him a mile away, "Arrrrrrrrrrrrg!" yelled Ansem in pain "don't play with me you fool! _Shining Sword!_" Ansem's sword glowed black and shot 45 Kazma slashes.  
"Two can play this game Ansem!" yelled the woman.  
"We'll help you my queen!" said Kert and Jack.  
_"Grin ripper"  
"Death slash" _yelled Kert and Jack both shooting different attacks.  
"Ok then.… _Shining sword!_" yelled Ryan shooting 5 Kazma slashes.  
"_Earth's elements_" said S.T. making the ground crack, and then he shot water, wind, ice, and fire.  
"Ok my turn! _Heaven Falls!_" yelled Kairi, and her keyblade went up into the dark sky making the sky shoot seven beams of light towards Ansem.  
"Arrrrrrr!" yelled Ansem frustrated, but suddenly he smiled and said "I'll be back to destroy you, but i leave you with 10 thousand presents!" then he said "_shining sword!_" and shot 10 thousand Kazma slashes. After that Ansem disappeared.  
"_Aeroga x's 100_"said the woman making a huge dome over Kairi, S.T., Ryan and the Phantom Brothers.  
"_Seven heavens!_" and everything went blinding white, the children nor the phantom brothers could see, but after the light went away they saw a woman lying on the ground, hurt.  
"My queen! _Curaga x's 20!_" yelled Kert and suddenly healed the woman, but she was still hurt.  
"_Curaga x's 70!_" yelled Jack.  
"guys lets all try" said Kairi.  
"Ok" said S.T. and Ryan.  
"_curaga_"_  
_"_curaga_"_  
_"_curaga_."  
The woman was fully healed.  
"Wh-why thank you" said the woman, "my name is Ariola, and you three are the keyblade bearers. Wait, two are missing. Anyway let me explain everything you need to know" The woman explained everything about her daughter being killed by Ansem and her swearing revenge on him, and she also explained that she was sent from the king to help them on their journey.  
"So that's why you helped us that day when Less turned into Ansem" said Kairi. "Yes I did, but I told the king that I was not to inter fear with him until I was to be introduced properly. Now were is your ship?" said Ariola.  
"Well our ship is really far away" said Kairi.  
"No problem, _aparate_"Ariola yelled and they all disappeared, and appeared back at their ship.  
"Well you leave now, you must start closing some keyholes, and Ansem has sworn to kill you so we don't wanna take any chances staying here, now get in and we three will meet you at the planet you are going to" said Ariola.  
"But what planet are we going?" said S.T.  
S.T. turned around and she was gone, so were the phantom brothers.  
So they left Dark City hoping to never come back.


	11. Valentine Heart

Valentine Heart  
11

They flew and flew into the darken space, no sign of other worlds, not even a star in sight, no contact with Ariola, and the phantom brothers.  
"Im bored, theirs nothing to do but to look at the stupid colors outside this stupid ship, hell everything's stupid right now, even I think Im stupid" kept saying S.T.  
"Calm down, im expecting we'll be arriving soon", said Kairi.  
"And how do you know? You haven't had any visions about the new world? If you have you simply have to tell us" said S.T.  
"Yeah cause right about now Im thinking that S.T. is stupid" said Ryan joking. "Well.. Its for me to know and for you two to find out!" Kairi giggled.  
No sign of any life, dark colors kept coming up, a rainbow kept following them, until it disapeared.  
Kairi, fell asleep, S.T. was sleeping with her, his arms around her neck.  
"Don't they look cute" said a voice.  
"Wha? Whose there? Show your self!" said Ryan geting scared.  
"Don't worry its just me, the king of all darkness. Ansem".  
Ryan jumped out, "were are you Ansem? Show yourself you coward!" shouted Ryan, carefully not trying to wake up Kairi and S.T.  
"Im not in your ship. Im in your head, talking to you telepathically, right now Im searching for a keyhole, to drain its darkness, and for it to make me even stronger than now" said Ansem, "you know, your sword is really powerful, but you just need your own keyblade. How bout it? I'll give you my Oblivion for your heart?" said Ansem laughing.  
"What! no way im giving up my heart!" said Ryan replying fiercely.  
"What? Wanna keep your stupid feelings for Kairi? She doesn't love you, she loves that other magician wannabe fool. S.T." said Ansem even louder into Ryan's head.  
"Get out of my head and leave me alone!" shouted Ryan hard, waking up Kairi and S.T.  
"But remember what I have to say to you. Its not too late to join me, you are the holder of darkness, you belong with me, not the _Angel Princess_. Think about it. I'll be waiting for your responce" and Ansem left Ryan's head alone.  
"What's up Ryan?" said Kairi.  
"No nothing's wrong, just had a bad dream I guess" but suddenly Ryan was interrupted by an alarm of the ship.  
"Hey guys! Its a new world were approaching!" said Kairi in happiness, "finally!" said S.T. in relief. The world they were approaching was pink and red colors. The ship said carefully, _welcome to Valentine Hearts_. Kairi gasped and then giggled, towards Ryan and S.T.  
"I think Im gonna like this world a lot better than Dark City!" said Kairi with her eyes wide open.  
"Im hoping we get to get off this world soon. Red and Pink colors make me sick," said S.T.  
"I actually think they are very nice colors" said Kairi in reply and happiness.  
But Ryan was silent as they landed into the new world, the tree leafs were heart shaped, the water was pink and the fish were shaped as hearts, most of the grass was white and pink, the birds were red, some were white, the creatures were red, pink, and white, with heart marks on there foreheads, and there antennas shaped as hearts, there eyes were bright yellow, and there were little children with wings, and they were caring little arrows.  
By Kairi's face, she was facinated with all the colors, the citisens, and the flying babys trying to shoot Ryan.  
"Leave me alone you demon childs!" shouted Ryan to the flying babys.  
"Welcome to Valentine Heart, would you like some of our rich valentine chocolate, said a little creature with the color of white.  
"Your chocolate better not come in red white and pink" said S.T.  
As Kairi and the guys.. well just Kairi. Enjoyed the view and the place, they guys groaned and said.  
"Can we go now?", but suddenly Kairi saw, Ariola, and the phantom Brothers, this time the phantom brothers were wearing a pink and white robe.  
"Dont ask. She made us put these on" said Kert in dispare.  
"Dont worry you look fine. Or do you want everybody to stare at you?" said Ariola.  
"Well it's better than wearing pink!" said Jack.  
Ariola laughed, but suddenly Ariola's face went from happy to mad, "the heartless!" shouted Ariola, and she was right, the heartless had marks of a broken heart, the heartless had arrows of there own, and shot them at the flying babys.  
"Ahh!" screamed the babys and flew away, the villigers looked at the heartless. "No heatless are aloud in Valentine Heart!" and suddenly, the heatless and the nonHeartless started fighting.  
"_Hearts of love!_" yelled the 10 non Heartless at the same time, shooting millions of Kazma beams, with hearts sarrounding the beams.  
The heartless didn't stand a chance against the non Heartless, but suddenly a huge dog shaped heartless aporached the little village.  
"We'll take on that one" yelled Kairi.  
Kari suddenly felt strange, her eyes glowed and she started saying some words "Darkness will fail to rule all 24 worlds, light will prevail. Watching out for the true King of Darkness. There is no mercy." suddenly she opened her eyes, and fell on the ground.  
"Kairi!" yelled S.T. and Ryan.  
"we'll take care of the big heartless" yelled Ariola.  
Her and the phantom brothers ran towards the huge heartless and started attacking it, but suddenly Kairi stood on her feet, and said "we have to fight!", both S.T. and Ryan looked at each other and looked confused then ran.  
"_Angel Light_" yelled Kairi and destroyed the huge heartless, all the non heartless clapped as they smiled and cheered.  
"We thank you visitors for helping us with our battle" said a little noneheartless.  
"Well your welcome little bud" said S.T.  
"I see you have come to seal this worlds keyhole?" said the non heartless.  
"Well, let me show you the way it might be on, but you must stay here tomorrow, because at night bigger heartless than the one you fought appear" said the non Heartless.  
"Oh don't worry, we can put a layer of light around your village" said Kairi in happiness.  
As Kairi admired the sunset, it reminded her of memories, but suddenly she saw Ryan talk by him self saying to get out of his head.  
"Ryan are you ok," said Kairi confused.  
"Yeah Im ok…" said Ryan and left. It was dark and the clouds were shaped as hearts, the stars were bright enough to be candles, the smooth breeze. Kairi S.T. and Ryan slept tight, until they heard something roar.  
"The heartless!" said Kairi fast, but she suddenly realized that she put a protective layer of light around the village. But then Kairi heard a voice from outside her room.  
"What? Does a little light hurt your skin? This is weak light you foolish heartless!" Kairi knew who it was. Ansem.  
"Let me show you how to defeat weak light. _Dark Trinity limit_!", and suddenly a noise of breaking glass.  
"Their you go, now be my guest to destroy this town!" said Ansem, but suddenly, Kairi went out of the house and saw her self face to face with Ansem, "I knew you've been coming to fight", said Ansem happily.  
"Go away from this town, they did nothing to you!" said Kairi.  
"Yes well one of these fools knows were the keyhole is!" said Ansem again, "so if you don't mind, why don't you burn! _Inferno_!" and shot a huge beam of fire. "_Angel Light_!" shoyted Kairi, her keyblade shot a pink bright light beam. Ansem gasped and widened his eyes.  
"What!" and then he said "maybe another time I'll fight with you Angel Princess, but not tonight" and Ansem disappeared. The giant ghost heartless began to attack, and shot purple poison gas out of his mouth.  
"Ahh!" screamed Kairi, but suddenly she heard "_rain drops_" and "_shining sword_" both attacks destroyed the Ghost Heartless. Kairi was relieved that the heartless was gone.  
Early in the morning Kairi, S.T. and Ryan were taken by the leader NoneHeartless, he took them to the keyhole. It was a small waterfall, that showed a keyhole.  
"Theirs the keyhole you must close" said the non Heartless.  
"Umm gee thanks" said Kairi, and suddenly her keyblade glowed and shot a little ray of light, and closed the keyhole.  
"whoa!" said Ryan and S.T.  
All three reunited with Ariola and the phantom brothers.  
"Did you close the keyhole?" said Ariola.  
"Yes I did", said Kairi happily.  
"Well done, so now we'll meet you in the next world" said Ariola, and she disappeared with the phantom brothers, all three got into the space ship, the non heartless thanked Kairi for closing the keyhole, and soon the ship disappeared for the sky. Slowly Kairi watched as the planet full of love disappeared far far behind in space, who knows what the next world would be.


	12. Mystery Girl

Mystery Girl  
12

As the ship flew threw space, everything was beautiful, the colors the stars, and on the way threw the new planet they saw Ariola making white snow upon the ship.

"This is fun" said Kairi.  
They flew and flew threw space, but then Ariola left and so did the phantom brothers, soon Kairi and the others fell asleep, they passed stars and space rainbows.  
S.T. and Ryan woke and up.  
"This is taking longer than the last ride we took" said Ryan, in his depressed voice.  
"Well lets experiment with one of these buttons" said S.T., soon they discovered things that would make things fun on the ship, but suddenly they saw (the classic) big red button.  
"Ooo I wonder what that does!" said S.T.  
"I dunno. Let's try to press it" said Ryan, and suddenly everything started shaking, the ship started talking.  
_Warp speed has been activated. _It said.  
"Uh oh" said S.T. and suddenly the ship shacked even more, and before they knew it, the stars were like shooting beams going fast, everything looked blurry, S.T. and Ryan were smacked in to the end of the ship next to Kairi they both landed asleep.  
Three minutes have passed, and then the ship started making noise and said. _New world, Mechanica_. Kairi woke up and pushed the button to teleport them to the new world.  
All three landed safely in the planet.  
"Ahh!" screamed Kairi as she saw metal buildings, robot people walking, a huge computer was at the center of the world.  
"What world is this?" said S.T.  
"This world is called Mechanica" said a voice behind him, "huh?"  
It was Ariola and the phantom brothers, Ariola was suddenly inturrupted by a scream.  
"The heartless are coming!" said a voice, and Kairi closed her eyes and saw a horrible vision, everything was blurry she couldn't see, until she saw a strange someone stab his huge knife into another person, suddenly some one screamed _NO!_ and then Kairi woke up in a house.  
"Kairi! You fainted and then this robot afford to help us" said Ryan.  
"What? NO! Don't kill him!" said Kairi, both S.T. and Ryan looked at her.  
Suddenly the robot came and said.  
"Oh dear she's got a fever!", said the robot.  
"no I don't have a fever, I think we should just go and seal the keyhole" said Kairi in a hurry.  
"What! we just got here!" said Ryan.  
"Yeah well I just wanna seal the keyhole and go!" and Kairi ran from the house and bumped into Ariola.  
"Whoa! what's up?" said Ariola.  
"I-I saw a vision !" said Kairi in a hurry, but then her feelings were going insane, she saw behoind Ariola and she saw Ansem a mile away, suddenly she screamed "Ahhh! It's Ansem!" said Kairi.  
"What!" yelled Ariola, "what are you talking about? He's not their" said Ariola, "what was your vision about?" said Ariola in a confused voice.  
"I saw a strage someone actually Kill a person, and then I heard me say no, and then I woke up in the house. One of us s going to die" said Kairi, with a scared voice.  
"I know your visions are always true, well I'll try to make that vision untrue, although I doubt it, but I'll try" said Ariola smiling at Kairi.  
"Thanks.… I guess."  
The day was interesting with the vision that Kairi had, but the robot made some foreign food, that looked familiar to Kairi, S.T. and Ryan, and it also made a dish witch phantoms eat, and it made something special that elves around all worlds love, and it made it just for Ariola.  
"Why thank you Machno, you indeed have outdone yourself" said Ariola very happy. It was 4:56 in the morning, everyone in Mechanica was sleeping, Kairi was still awake looking at the gray starry sky, "Maybe Ansem's wasn't the one in my vision, maybe it's someone far greater than him" said Kairi quietly.  
Far away from the planet Mechanica, in some distant planet was Ansem.  
"This keyhole has been closed already, no use sucking the left behind darkness." Ansem thought of the perfect place were the perfect darkness would be, "I know! The kids right now are in Mechanica, and I'll go to Crystal Snow. That's the perfect place for darkness!" said Ansem, he looked at the huge heartless and said, "go to Mechanica, and try to at least destroy or distract the stupid kids for 50 minutes while I go to Crystal Snow" said Ansem in a happy voice to the Robot Heartless, the heartless shoock its head in reply with _yes_.  
Back at Mechanica, Kairi had already forgotten about her vision (thanks to the phantom brothers, they erased that horrible image).  
S.T. and Kairi were talking.  
"So yeah Im sorry for yelling at you yesterday, for some reason I just spazed" said Kairi in a low voice.  
"yeah its ok" and they hugged each other, Ryan was watching them, as he looked both feeling so comfterble.  
"Yeah we should go look for the keyblade now" said Ryan in a mad voice, "yeah we should."  
All six started looking for the keyhole.  
"Guys my keyblade is reacting to something", said Kairi, "Im thinking the keyhole is near".  
But she was wrong, a huge heartless dropped from the sky, it was mechanic, it looked around for a keyblade and saw Kairi's, it suddenly shot a huge fireball. "Ahh!" screamed Kair.  
"_Water drops_" shouted Ariola, and the fireball disolved.  
"_Shining sword_!" shouted Ryan, and he shot 10 kazma rays.  
"_Rain storm"_ shouted S.T. and suddenly it rained, but there was a cloud upon the heartless' head, suddenly the heartless started twitching, and it spat a lightning beam at Kairi and the phantom brother.  
"_dark claw!_"  
"_dark touch_" yelled the phantom brothers, it didn't seem to do anything to the heartless.  
"I've heard of these mechanical heartless, your supposed to hurt them with light" said Ariola.  
"Right I get your point, _eternal light!_" said Kairi, and she shot a beam of light towards the heartless and it made a hole in the middle of it's stomach. Kairi whatched as the heartless screamed in pain, but suddenly the heartless' glass started growing and suddenly they became like ropes, and the claws warped around Kairi, and knocked out S.T. and Ryan.  
"The heartless is going out of control!" yelled Ariola, but suddenly she was caught in dark grounds, she was sinking fast into the ground, and so were the phantom brothers.  
"Ariola!" screamed Kairi, but something destroyed the heartless' hand from behind Kairi.  
Kairi heard a voice.  
"_Heart Sarround_" she didn't recognize the voice, but she saw a girl with large brown hair, she had a hat sideways, it had a red star in the middle of the hat, her T-shirt was black, she had skater shoes, blue eyes, about Kairi's age, her pants were baggy, she had spike bands on her wrists, but who could she be?  
A day later.  
"Wake up! Youve been sleeping for like a day!" yelled a voice, its sounded like S.T.'s, "Kairi come on! You weren't that hurt in battle." Kairi opened her eyes to see that she was on a ship, it looked familiar.  
"What! were am I? What about the keyhole!" Kairi spazzed to see a girl controlling the ship, "who are you?" said Kairi.  
"Hi to you too" said the mystery girl, " My name is Iris. And you must be the Angel Princess that I've been looking for" said Iris.  
"Yeah whatever. What do you want?" said Kairi again.  
"WELL! I am here to help all three of you open the door to the light, with my keyblade called _lady luck_" Iris looked proud about her keyblade.  
"IM sorry to be so rude. But what about the keyhole?" said Kairi, "the keyhole was closed, you closed it while you were asleep, or should I say we moved your hand and the keyblade to close the keyhole" said S.T.  
"Oh ... so now were are we going?" Kairi asked.  
"Well I don't know but we have to go to Crystal Ball, theirs a rumor about an unlocked keyhole" said Iris, and so she pressed the button and the ship moved as fast. Not knowing what the'll find there.


	13. Battle Of Castle Crystal Snow

Battle at Castle Crystal Snow  
13

The world was cold and white, snow feel from the sky, no sign of life nor people.  
"Were are we?" asked Iris.  
"lets see, we are in Crystal Snow" said a voice behind Iris, it was Ariola, and the phantom brothers.  
"So were here because she needs to close all 10 keyholes" said Kert.  
"Yes. You of all phantoms should know that she has the keyblade, and she needs to close all ten keyholes, its what Sora did" said Ariola, but she was interrupted by Ansem.  
"I couldn't help that you were here! I didn't have time to go to what I was going to do. Since I found out you have a new friend" said Ansem looking at Iris. "Ansem!" shouted Ariola, "kids, go find the keyhole, I'll take care of this fool". said Ariola.  
"Oh Im a fool, well thanks", suddenly Ansem said "_Inferno_" and blasted a fire beam out of his hand, the beam was going towards Ariola.  
"_Double shocker!_" the phantom brothers shot a giant purple lightning bolt and it hit Ansem.  
"_Thundaga!_" yelled Ariola, "but suddenly a piece of her hair was cut by Ansem's sword.  
"Ha ha! I think today's the day you die elf queen."  
Ariola mouthed "_Golden Crown_" suddenly her crown hit Ansem about 50 times. "Retched thing!" said Ansem, but the crown was gone, and so was Ariola and the phantom brothers.  
"I'll find them, and then kill them" said an angry Ansem.

"Kairi I think the coasts is clear!" whispered Ryan.  
"Guys look what I found!" said Iris, all three Kairi, S.T. and Ryan went were Iris was, all four saw a huge castle it was crystal and cold.  
"Ah. I see you have found the old mysterious castle, _Castle Crystal Snow_" Ariola was behind them like always.  
"Im thinking the Keyhole is there" said Iris.  
"It must be cuz Iris's and Kairi's' keyblades are glowing" said Kert.

Far away from the castle Ansem lied alone thinking of how to destroy the angel princess, "but the fool has the stuff to destroy me, me the king of darkness" but suddenly Ansem thought of something, "making an opposite of that girl would be good, she would be my dark princess, I would create her own keyblade, yes that's it!" Ansem smiled, and said, "darkness rise from the under ground, make an opposite of the angel princess making her, her own keyblade, make her eyes black, her skin pale, her long hair brown, give her demon wings, make her clothes black, give her a necklace with the symbol of the heartless, give her a keyblade with the name of, _Darkeeper, _make her as beautifull as the angel princess, give her the opposite powers of the princess, she will be the dark princess to everyone, and her name will be Yuri" said Ansem, making the darkness on the ground rise up, making a for of a human body with wings, suddenly it made a keyblade, then came the girl, her brown hair, pail skin, black eyes, black clothes, pants, shirt with a zipper on her chest, and two zippers on her shoulders, her keyblade was black and purple, it had a broken heart as the handle and a golden crown for the blade, she had black wings that would appear and appear, she was beautiful.  
"I am here to serve you my king" said Yuri.  
"Oo that's sounds good, now I want you to destroy the angel princess, kill her, have no mercy, remember you are a human heartless, you have no heart, no feelings, no love, no tears, nothing!" shouted Ansem.  
"Yes, my king, I will destroy the angel princess and I will have no sympathy for none of her fools" said Yuri, she suddenly made her wings appear and she left, Ansem watched her as she left and disappeared.  
"Finally that angel princess will be gone," said Ansem and laughed.

"So Kairi, do you wanna go their and check it out?" said S.T.  
"Yeah let's get this over with" said Kairi.  
"Guys, Im feeling odd, like something bad is going to happen" said Kairi.  
"Like what? Do you see a vision?" said Ariola.  
Kairi closed her eyes, suddenly she saw a girl, she had a keyblade, wings, brown hair, black eyes, and she was laughing.  
"Someone's coming!" yelled Jack.  
Kert made Kairi open her eyes again, she saw her, the girl in her vision.  
"It's her, I saw her in my visions!" Kairi said.  
Suddenly the figure swept down and said, "time for you to die angel princess!" yelled Yuri.  
Kairi looked at her and then she got her keyblade and ran towards Yuri, "_Eternal Light!_" yelled Kairi.  
"_Eternal Darkness_" yelled Yuri, both beams clashed and made a huge explosion. "Hey Angel Princess! let's fight!" shouted Yuri, Kairi looked frightened at the sight of Yuri.  
Yuri was running towards Kairi, fast, then when Kairi was about to hit her with the keyblade, Yuri jumped, suddenly she yelled.  
"_Dark wave!_", darkness spread out of her keyblade, and was headed towards Kairi.  
"_Shining sword_" yelled Ryan, and his sword shot 5 kazma beams, they were headed towards Yuri.  
"You fool you cant hurt me!", yelled Yuri and then she disappeared, but then she appeared in front of Ryan and punched his stomach and kneed his fore head, sending Ryan flying on his back.  
"Ryan!" yelled S.T.  
"_Stop_" shouted Yuri before S.T. could say it.  
"Your cute, but your just to good", and suddenly S.T. could move again, but he was slammed into a tree.  
"_Firaga, thundaga, blizzaga!_" yelled Ariola, fire, ice, and thunder shot towards Yuri.  
"_Dark claw_" and she made the elements disappear. Ariola was off guard, Yuri pulled her hair, and made her hit a tree so she was unconcies.  
"Now are you two going to do something about it?" Yuri asked both Jack and Kert, but its was too late for jack and Kert to do something, they were being held back by heartless.  
"Now to take care of the angel princess" said Yuri.  
Kairi was standing their, without movement, tears running down her face.  
"How could you do that!" shouted Kairi. "_Angel light_," a pink beam, shot from Kairi's oathkeeper.  
Yuri was blinded from the light, and suddenly she was hit by the beam making a huge explosion, "ahhh!" shouted Yuri in pain.  
Suddenly Kairi said, "_eternal light_" but this time Yuri said, "dark forces come to me, feed me the darkness I deserve!", the sky went dark, it was getting windy. "Kairi! you must die!" yelled Yuri.  
"NO! _seven Heavens_!" shouted Kairi, her keyblade shot towards the sky, seven beams of eternal light, shot down from the heavens, towards Yuri, "what! NO!", and she disappeared before the beam hit her, the beams destroyed the heartless that were surrounding her, and made her friends wake up at last.


	14. The Heartless Are Coming

The Heartless are Coming  
14

"Ahh my arm!" yelled Kairi, "I-I have to heal my self... _Curaga!_" shouted Kairi, and suddenly green light hit Kairi's broken arm, "that's better" said Kairi in relief. She still couldn't believe how much dark power she had fought.  
"Guys, I know your awake" she said towards her friends, but no answer, "guys?" said Kairi once again, but they were unconscious, "I thought the light made them conscious again? Guess not" but suddenly she saw bright yellow eyes on the ground, "oh no! The heartless!" said Kairi slowly. "GUYS WAKE UP! THE HEARTLESS ARE HERE!" shouted Kairi, but no response. "Ok then. _Aeroga_!" a shield of powerful winds surrounded each one of Kairi's friends.  
"I can feel darkness. Powerful, it's not Ansem, could it be th-the girl?" Kairi thought, but she was wrong something evil came out of the woods, a hooded man with glowing eyes. "Who are you?" said Kairi.  
"Me? I am the darkness that your afraid of, Im not Ansem nor Yuri, you will soon find out who I really am, but in the mean time, I send you these heartless to kill you" and the hooded man disappeared.

Heartless surrounded Kairi, "don't touch me!" shouted Kairi, but the heartless didn't seem to understand. "I'll blast you!" said Kairi, but the heartless didn't listen. "_Eternal light_" her power was strong at the time she blasted her beam, all the heartless surrounding her were destroyed, but more and more came.  
"Ahh!" the heartless were geting closer and closer, until they touched her skin, consuming her heart.  
"Help..." but she was surrounded by the heartless, "please..." it was no use, she was loosing her heart, little by little."Let my heart be free. let it not be caged for eternity, eternal light free me from the ones who have no heart..."  
Kairi was being mounted by heartless, darkness was getting to her, her eyes were turning yellow, the heartless scratched, and pummeled, they were draining her powers, but a shimmer of light broke threw the dark, suddenly heartless were backing away, from the angel princess, her heart was there, red and bright, her wings were shining, her eyes were blue as the sky, her hair brown as her mothers, her key, key of light, the heartless were afraid, afraid of true light, light to destroy all darkness. Heartless were tripping, panicking, but it was no use, the angel princess was their to destroy them, a necklace appeared. A necklace formed a crown, a sign that's she's the true princess of light. Heartless ran away, but it was no use the light cached up to them, the heartless were never more surrounding Kairi, they were gone.  
"What's that?" said Ansem, as he saw light, "it burns! It must be the angel princess, I thought she was dead?" shouted Ansem in pain. "Were is Yuri?" yelled Ansem, "YURI! WERE ARE YOU?"  
Ansem disappeared.  
The light went so far the half of the heartless in the world were destroyed, reviving peace and happiness, and waking up her friends, but everything came to an end, she stopped glowing, her crown and her beautiful wings disappeared. S.T. watched as she fell to the ground.  
"Kairi!" he yelled, Kairi was falling, falling, on the ground, "I'll catch you!" shouted S.T., and he did, he caught Kairi safe and sound, but the remaining part was she now had a little crown for a necklace, the symbol that's she's the angel princess.


	15. Dark Powers

Dark Powers  
15

As the angel princess and her friends began their endless journey, the were confused about her necklace.  
"So what does that gold crown mean?", said S.T.  
"It means that Im the angel princess, I have a duty to seal the 10 keyholes and get my wings so I can destroy darkness" said Kairi very proudly.  
They kept walking until they were back to the castle.  
"Shall we go in?" said Ariola.  
"Yeah let's get this over with" said Kairi. As they entered the cold castle, they noticed everything was ice, but their was a giant wall, covered in snow. Kairi's' and Iris' keyblades started glowing.  
"The keyhole is near" said Iris.  
The next thing that happened, was that Iris was lying on the floor, unconscious, but their was no one their to knock her down.  
"Iris!" yelled Kairi, "Cur" but Kairi was interrupted by the glow of her keyblade, she suddenly felt dizzy.  
someone's near, I think heartless are in this castle" said Kairi, "stand on your guard" shouted Ariola.  
Nothing was happening, everything was quiet, the only sound was the wind blowing even harder outside the castle, but suddenly the wind stopped, everything got colder inside the castle, Iris started to freeze.  
"_Curaga_" shouted Ariola, Iris went back to normal and she woke up.  
"Iris you ok?", said Ryan.  
"Yeah Im fine" said Iris in a strange look towards everyone, everything got even more colder, and then two wings appeared, red eyes, it turned out to be Yuri. "Yuri? why have you come here to destroy us?" said Kairi.  
"I was created to destroy you, to kill you and bring back the true darkness." said Yuri looking very happy.  
"True darkness?" said Iris, and Kairi.  
"Yes the true darkness, wich will consume every heart, destroy every world, it will be unstoppable!" shouted Yuri and she started laughing, "but for now, I will show you my true dark powers. The ones you haven't seen!" and suddenly Yuri disappeared, "_Allemanie_" she shouted and fire rose from the grounds.  
"_Aeroga_" shouted Ariola.  
"_Un prato_" and suddenly the strong protective winds disappeared. _"Dark trinity limit_" shouted Yuri.  
Suddenly four black hearts appeared on the floor, it suddenly froze everyone except Kairi and Iris.  
"_Eternal light_" shouted Iris, but she missed.  
"_Harshara, dememento_" and the room started melting, everything was melting. "_Heavens Charm_" shouted Kairi, and a pink light, hit Yuri's body, making the room back to normal.  
"_Rising Darkness_" shouted Yuri_  
_"_falling light_", Kairi was held by dark oose, sinking her into the ground, and so was Iris. The falling light, shocked Yuri, but she still managed to get up.  
"_Cupids arrow!_" Iris said and she got Yuri's shoulder.  
"Ahh!" shouted Yuri in pain, "you will pay for that! _Unifying darkness_" and Yuri grew, her eyes became black, even the white side, her pupils became yellow, her hair became blood red, her nails grew, she got taller, her teeth got sharper, her ears were like an elf''s, "now you will see my true dark powers!" shouted Yuri. "She's the demon I've been seeing in my visions!" said Kairi, "_curaga x's 90_" a green light hit everyone, and they were all up, even Iris.  
"What is that!" said S.T.  
"Oh dear, she's the demon sent to destroy the angel princess" said Ariola.  
"We'll protect you angel princess" both Jack and Kert said, "Im right beside you Kairi" said Ryan, "ditto" said S.T., "yeah no matter what happens, we''ll be their to help you" said Iris, everyone was ready to encounter Yuri the darkness Princess, made to kill the angel princess.  
"_dark disc_" said Yuri, sending about 50 kazma beams, "_stop_" both Kert and jack said, stopping 23 kazma beams, "_shining sword_" said Ryan, shooting about 10 kazma beams, "_mind control_" said Yuri, she suddenly took control of Ryan's head, 'oo your cute" said Yuri, "too bad i have to kill you" and she sent Ryan flying and into a wall, Ryan lay un-contious on the floor.  
Yuri was more powefull than before, her strength has grown, "why are you doing this?" said Kairi, "i was sent to destroy you, that is my only purpose, no heart, no feelings, no sympathy" said Yuri, "your not evil. I feel a heart some were in you."  
Both Yuri and Kairi, Looked at each other, "no, I have no heart, now enough, your dead" and Yuri launched after Kairi, "_enchanted blast_" and the hole place started blasting beams towards Yuri. Yuri tried to dodge everything, but she couldn't, Kairi's power was to good, "darkness flows upon your heart, but light kills it. _Heart Breaker!_" and something got Kairi, she put her hand on her chest and said, "What's happening?." Everything was destroyed, the castle began to suddenly burn, "I am steeling all your feelings, everything! Even your heart, I'll turn you into a heartless, just like me, I'll take our take your light away!", Yuri started laughing.  
Meanwhile the others were about to burn up, everyone was unconcious.  
"n-no, you cant do that, I WONT LET YOU! _Rayno de Corazones_", Kairi's necklace glowed, "what?"  
Kairi started falling into the ground, and then she said, "Light will prevail. At the end" and she disappeared, "I did it! I killed her" everything was burning, Yuri was laughing harder and harder, "not so fast!" said Ariola, "I will take you on!", Yuri stopped laughing and looked at her, "what! You?" Yuri started laughing even harder, "_kasma derstroyer!_" shouted Yuri, and blasted the castle up. You don't have what it take to beat me" Yuri said, but everyone was on the ground unconscious.  
Yuri laughed and laughed, as she destroyed the Ice world, Crystal Snow was being destroyed, its cold lakes were dry, everything was melting as Yuri destroyed and destroyed.  
Everyone lay unconscious on the floor, until someone said "_curaga_," that someone healed Kairi's friends, "are you guys ok?" said a hooded person, "its me! Kairi."

"Why did you leave Kairi?" said S.T., "i had too, her attack would not work if I had disappeared, and so I did, now its time to unleash what she hasn't seen before," and Kairi ran off to find Yuri. "bye bye little world!" Yuri said, as she was amused by her destruction, "you have destroed such beauty, and yet it gives you pleasure, perhaps you are right, you might not have a heart. But I still think you do, being born of darkness doesn't mean you don't have a heart!", Yuri looked around for that voice, and apeared in front of her Kairi, "you cant defeat me, you may have dark powers, but that's all. _Shining Oathkeeper_" said Kairi, she was attacking at full strength, and the only thing that made a sound was Yuri's pain, "i wish not to hurt you, but if you keep this senseless destruction i will have to hurt you, yes i will", Kairi has stopped for a moment, "Never!" yelled Yuri all beat down, "i am sorry" and suddenly Kairi said "_blazing fire!_" and Kairi's oathkeeper shot a strong fire beam, and it hit Yuri straight towards the sky, "now to fix this place up. _Snow blizzard_" said Kairi, everything in Crystal Snow began to be as it was.  
Kairi went off to find her friends and finally close the keyhole. "Guys Im back" said Kairi in relief, "good, we didn't want to loose you" said Ryan, "ready to close the keyhole?" said S.T., Kairi nodded her head (yes), and she went off into the newly repaired castle, there she found a glowing keyhole ready to be locked. Suddenly her keyblade shot a ray of light straight into the keyhole, as Kairi locked the keyhole.  
"Now we should be headed for a new world" said Ariola all happy,  
"yeah I hope I never see that devil chic again" said Jack. As Ariola watched Kairi, S.T. and Ryan fly away with the gummy ship, she said "she is the angel princess" and disappeared with jack and Kert.


	16. Back To Dark City

Back to Dark City  
16

As Kairi's journey began, she noticed something different about S.T. and Ryan, they were both beat, and looked very tired.  
"Are you guys trying to protect me? Cause you know I can handle anything that anyone throws at me" said Kairi, both S.T. and Ryan looked at eachother and smiled.  
"Um no, why would we want to protect you?" said S.T.  
"We are in the ship, what could possibly happen to us out in space?" said Ryan laughing. Ryan was right, nothing could happen to them while in space, everything was peaceful, and boring.  
"Shall we go turbo?" said Kairi.  
"What! are you crazy? Going turbo kinda scares me a little" said S.T.  
"Going to turbo scares you?" said Ryan, and he started laughing again.  
"Shut up Ryan" said S.T.  
So all because of S.T. the ship didn't go turbo and Kairi was practically sleeping on S.T.'s shoulder.  
"Doesn't she look like an angel?" said S.T.  
"Dude! She is the angel princess" Ryan looked at S.T. and shook his head, "by the way were is Iris?" said Ryan.  
"Seriously were is that girl? She was with us when Kairi closed the keyhole, then.… umm.… then.." S.T. looked confused of were Iris was.  
"She probably has her own ship" said Ryan with a smile, knowing he is smarter than S.T.  
"HEY HE IS NOT SMARTER THAN ME!" said S.T. "Anyway back to my line, eherm. But she came with us when we first met her, she rode with us, its seems strange that she's not with us now" S.T. kept looking confused.  
"Well she probably went with Ariola.  
Correct! He is smarter than you S.T! ha ha, the narrator wins again.  
"Hey shut up!" said S.T.  
I cant, if I do then you wouldn't be talking.  
"…" S.T. looked at the narrator as if about to kill him, "ok you know what, just make Kairi wake up and let her push the button for turbo drive, that way you can shut up and leave me alone!" said S.T. angrily towards the narrator.  
"Dude, quit fighting with the narrator" said Ryan.  
"Fine, he's not worth my time anyway" said S.T.  
Yeah whatever, your just afraid I can kick your can!  
S.T. looked angry and stood up, he walked towards the command station and pressed the turbo button, and suddenly the ship went fast, the stars became beams following the ship, S.T.'s face stretched, as he was smacked against the ship wall. The ship stopped, it was close to a world that looked familiar, it's gray earth its black waters, S.T. looked at the world and gasped, "I-its Dark City!"  
S.T. looked afraid.  
"What? Dark City? but.."  
Suddenly the ship started to beep.  
_Back to dark city, all aboard, then press the button_ said the ship.  
"Kairi wake up" said Ryan, suddenly Kairi looked at him and smiled.  
"Are we at a new world?" said Kairi.  
"Umm no, were back at Dark City" said Ryan, with his face confused.  
"What! we are. But why?" Kairi got closer to the window and saw Dark City, "ahh! it is dark city" Kairi looked around and said, "hey where is Iris?".  
Everyone was silent.  
"W e think Iris went with Ariola and the others.  
"Umm ok.." said Kairi confused, "well we should go down and see what's going on, there's probably a keyhole down there at dark city" Kari pressed the button and looked at S.T.'s face, he was frightened to go back there. "I know Im scared too" and Kairi pressed the button and all three disappeared into the dark gray world.  
as the landed there they was Ariola, Iris and the phantom brothers, "so you did go with Ariola" said Kairi, "yeah i was wondering how they kept going to other world without a ship, and I found out that its Ariola's magic that transfered me and the phantom brothers to other worlds, it was kinda exciting, and she smiled like never before, then she looked at Ryan and she started to blush, "umm we should go close this worlds keyhole now" said Iris.

They walked and walked, but nothing was near, no city, but dark goo and gray earth, the fog was getting lighter and lighter.  
"This is boring and we cant find a keyhole!" said S.T.  
Suddenly Kairi heard something, "umm what was that?" said Kairi "I heard voices, two voices saying _attack, growing darkness, deadly sword, will he make the keyblade appear or will I have to take it from him_"  
"Were not alone" said Ryan looking scared.  
Suddenly the oathkeeper was in Kairi's hand. Suddenly Ariola appeared right next to her carrying the Lady Luck Keyblade. Arilol and the phantom brothers were next to S.T. and Ryan. They stood their, motionless but nothing was following them except the fog.  
"Well Kairi I think you've finally gone nuts" said Iris, "just joking".  
Suddenly The Black goo started boiling, bubbling, and something was coming out, S.T, gasped as if wanting to run away.  
"What is that?" said Kert.  
"Its a heartless, only this one steels spirits" Ariola said calmly, "but unless the spirit is strong, the heartless will be destroyed" she placed her hand on S.T.'s shoulder, and said "time to show your true weapon protector of light" and a crown appeared in front of S.T. and turned into a necklace.  
"Hey its just like mine" said Kairi, " but does that mean he is the angel prince?" Kairi was confused.  
"No, but you will know later" said Ariola calmly, S.T.'s crown had a circle on it, it was identical to Kairi's except for the circle.  
"But why?" said S.T., "you must show the heartless your true spirit, by means your true weapon of light" said Ariola.  
Suddenly a spasl of dark goo, came out a heartless, it was ugly, clear and had yellow eyes, and a heartless symbol on its chest, suddenly its skin color started to show, it was purple black, he had long antennas, and he had no mouth, but he talked threw his mind, he had huge claws and two blue boots that were curled up like a spiral at the end.  
_So now I will take away your spirit boy, you seem to have a weak one indeed, but theirs a light that shines upon it, waiting to be unleashed, seems you'll never unleash that light that can save you_ said the heartless and it started attacking, its Anttena's whipped Ryan's shoulders, it's claws scratched Iris and Kairi.  
"Its more powerful than the original heartless" said Ryan.  
_Let me drain your spirit boy_ said the Heartless to S.T.  
"No way, I like my spirit man, besides its to strong for your body" said S.T.  
_Don't be foolish, your spirit and soul are weak, but that light is waiting to be unleashed, the only problem is your to scared to unleash it_ said the heartless, it suddenly froze and looked to the left and jumped, a beam of light shot across, it missed the heartless, _don't interfere foolish girl_ shouted the heartless to Kairi, but then he looked at her crown necklace, _what? you- you are the angel princess, you must get away. Or I will drain this boys spirit _said the heartless, and he put his two hands on S.T.'s shoulder, and his two antennas wrapped his head until it didn't show, the heartless was draining S.T.'s spirit.  
"S.T.!" yelled Kairi.  
"S.T. you must be strong" said Ryan. The phantom brothers shot a double phantom shock, but it didn't do anything to the heartless, the heartless was draining S.T.'s soul, until there was nothing left to drain, the heartless let go, and stepped away from S.T.  
_Foolish boy, he could of destroyed me, but he couldn't, to weak his sprit was_ and the heartless rose his hands, and so did S.T..  
"Kairi" said S.T. slowly, his eyes were about to close, "Kairi Im sorry", and he fell to the ground.  
"S.T!" shouted Kairi, and ran towards him, she caught his head his eyes were closed, his whole body was dead, "Don't leave me" said Kairi, "S.T!"


	17. Kingdom Key

Kingdom Key  
17

As S.T. lay on the floor, beside him was Kairi crying.  
"How could you!" shouted Kairi.  
_Ha ha ha, foolish princess, care to join him were he is?_ said the heartless.  
"shut the fuck up! You just shut up!" Kairi shouted, she was extrimley mad with the heartless.  
"Kairi, is S.T. really..." said Ryan in a sad voice.  
"No I wont let him be dead Ryan, this heartless is going to give me back his soul" said Kairi furiously.  
_Im afraid that's impossible, you see once the soul is gone, it can never come back, unless his heart grows stronger than it is now, but right now his heart is being eaten away by the darkness_ the heartless said.  
"Well I'll make you give him back his soul!" said Kairi charging after the heartless. The heartless didn't move, he was getting beat up by Kairi.  
"_Eternal light_!" said Kairi, shooting a beam of endless light, but the heartless jumped, and threw his antenna's at Kairi.  
"Kairi watch out!" Ryan jumped in front of Kairi to protect her, it worked, but Ryan was hit and he was bleeding.  
"Ryan! _Curaga_" said Kairi, healing Ryan, "you stay out of this Ryan, this is between me and the heartless, suddenly Kairi blacked out. _True Darkness sprouts beneath every heart, you cant stop it, not even I.  
Angel Princess you must die, for every soul you've saved, for every friend you've loved, for that moment that you said I love you, you will pay_!  
Kairi had a vision of a man that looked like Ansem but it wasn't, he was different looking. Who could this man be?  
"Kairi! _Aeroga_" shouted Iris, "you leave her alone, jerk! _Thundaga_" Shouted Iris, making thunder come out from the gray sky, but not a single strike got the heartless, he was fast, and in return he shot a huge black fire ball, "_Inferno!_" shouted Ariola, firing a huge fire beam at the heartless, but she missed.  
_I am too great for your powers, now give them to me! But first I shall destroy the angel princess by stabbing my nails into her heart, unleashing darkness into her body!_ and so the heartless flew down, and started running towards Kairi, Kairi was on the floor, not ready to fight "_Aretsugoney_" and the heartless' nails got bigger, ready to strike, ready to hit Kairi on the chest, straight to the heart. The angel princess was down, no longer could she stand up and fight, she closed her eyes, her whole life flashing threw her eyes, but a moment stopped, her first kiss: sunset was orange and yellow, S.T.'s smile, and suddenly.…  
Nothing happened, she saw a figure that looked like S.T.'s body glowing yellow. "_No! you will not use me for this!_" said S.T., and then he said, "_Kairi, thanks, for remembering our last moment we had on the lake, thank you, but Im not leaving yet_" and S.T. suddenly went back to his body, and said "_Kingdom Key come to me, don't let darkness have you, I am the protector of light, and I will do anything to protect the princess!_" suddenly his magic magus (magic wand) turned into a keyblade, of some sort, the frame was yellow, the handle was dark gray, the blade was kind of like a crown, and t was silver, the key part was silver too, "_inferno_" said S.T. and this inferno was more powerful than Ariola's it was bigger, the heartless was about to jump, but Kairi said "_stopga_" the heartless froze, the beam hit it. Pieces of heartless got scattered everywere, until they disappeared.  
"Kairi thanks" said S.T.  
"Heh heh, your welcome" said Kairi, smiled and was kind of embarassed.  
Ryan ran towards S.T. and said "your back! Best bud" and he shed a tear and then hugged S.T. again, "and you, I thought I lost you" said Ryan towards Kairi, "thank god for you still being here" and he hugged Kairi too.  
Everyone was glad that S.T. was back, and that Kairi was safe. Ariola explained her intentions, but she didn't expect S.T. to loose his soul for real, now S.T. could use two weapons, and he now had a keyblade of his own.

_Six keyblades to open the door to light, one to open the door to darkness. Darkness will destroy the path of light, only shadows can pass threw the door. One key tied to the door of darkness, Five tied to the door of Light._


	18. Oblivion

Oblivion  
18

"It's time not to show them what I truly am" said Ansem, "no one makes a fool of me, no one!" shouted Ansem as he was still in Crystal Snow, if that kid Ryan get's his keyblade, there is no telling what four keyblade's can do", Ansem suddenly said, "your finally here, what took you so long to finally come back to your creator", no one was there, but suddenly someone started speaking.  
"I had time to calm down, and know that the angel princess is more powerful than I am! How can this be, I was created by pure darkness, I cant feel anything but sorrow, and hate towards her, yet I admire her for having such good friends," it was Yuri.  
"Your joking right? You are a heartless, the most powerful one I've created yet, you can't feel anything, your soul its self is darkness" said Ansem carefully, "now we must act quickly, the princess is about to leave dark city, I cannot allow her to do that" said Ansem, he looked at Yuri and then she disappeared.  
"I will meet the angel princess, and kill her myself."

"Ok well its time to go" said Kairi.  
"Yeah it is getting really boring, in this here world" said Iris. Everything was its normal way at dark city, nothing was enjoyable, although Jack and Kert tried to make everything look so fun, it didn't work.  
"Well come one, up to the next world" said Kairi, happy to leave.  
"Were do you think your going? I have unfinished Buisness with you Kairi," it was Yuri, in the shadows she was standing.  
"Huh? It's you again, what do you want?" said Kairi, in a mad voice, "look if you don't mind Im leaving, so later" and Kairi was about to go in her gummy ship until, it exploded into little pieces, "ahh!" screamed Kairi, "what the..." Kairi was about to say something but Yuri was headed towards her, "so you want a rematch? Well, you got one" Kairi pulled out her keyblade, she ran towards Yuri, and said "_enchanted blast_!" and shot a yellow beam straight towards Yuri, but Yuri dodged it and said.  
"_Dark bomb_!" hitting Kairi with dark powers, Kairi couldn't stand up, "ahhh!" Kairi screamed in pain.  
"I'll protect you Kairi!" shouted Ryan and S.T., they both ran up to Yuri and attacked.  
"_Solar slash!_" shouted Ryan, and the sun that had never appeared, gave Ryan's sword the power to cut threw anything, but he missed and got kicked and punched by Yuri. Ryan was sent to the ground unconscious.  
"Ahhh! Ryan!" shouted S.T.  
"You know you can't defeat me with that wand of yours" said Yuri calmly.  
"Oh this thing, ha ha! _Bright angel blast_" shouted S.T., an angel appeared though it had no face its body was eternal light, and it was headed towards Yuri.  
"Huh? _Black hole_" and a black hole apeared, swallowing the eternal light angel, but when Yuri glared at S.T. he had a new weapon, this time it was a keyblade. "W-whered you get that!" said Yuri, S.T. just smiled and ran towards Yuri. "_Stopga_" said S.T., Yuri was frozen she couldn't move, S.T. had the upper hand this time, he jumped so fast Yuri's eyeballs were looking everywhere for S.T., "Now die demon. _Kingdom Come_" S.T.'s keyblade gave a huge slash kazma ray, as big as Ansem's sword. But suddenly Yuri came back to being un frozen, and disappeared, suddenly she appeared next to S.T. and punched him in the stomach, and then said.  
"_Extend ribbon_" she pulled a ribbon out of no were and threw it to S.T., suddenly S.T.'s eyes went white, and he fell down on the ground.  
No one could do anything, Ariola was fixing the ship, the two phantom brothers were trying to get Ryan back to health but they didn't know any curable spells. "Kert it seems everything's up to us now" said Jack, Kert looked at him and said, "ok, but we watch each other's back" and both phantom brothers leapt into action. "_Grim reaper_" said Jack, he threw a huge phantom slash towards Yuri. Yuri jumped and said.  
"_Shock wave_", a wave of electricity shot towards jack, getting bigger and bigger. "_Double slasher_" and jack threw two kazma slash rays at Yuri. Yuri got hit and fell onto the ground pretty hard, "lets go Jack!" said Kert.  
"Right!" replied Jack.  
"_Double shocker_" shouted both phantoms, a huge purple shock beam went towards Yuri, she was lying unconscious on the floor, and suddenly she disappeared and said.  
"_Thunder storm_" both phantom brothers were shocked, by 1,000 bolts of thunder, they couldn't have survived.  
"No nothing can stop me, not even you angel princess" said Yuri, in a happy voice.  
"You're wrong Yuri, I can still damage you a little" it was Ariola talking, she had finished fixing the gummy ship, "_rain drops_" a storm of rain fell down onto Yuri. Yuri was laughing, "is this the only thing you can do? Make it rain?" Yuri looked even happier, she put on her grin.  
"No but you know, electricity and water don't do so well" it was Jack and Kert, "_double shocker_!" a more giant electricity beam headed towards Yuri. Yuri looked astounded at there ability to still fight, then she looked back at Ariola, and she was smiling.  
"What you think that can beat me?" said Yuri pointing at the tunger headed towards her, "I can always jump" so Yuri did.  
"_Thundaga_" shouted Ariola and it hit Yuri.  
Yuri was screaming in pain, with both thunder shocks, hey body was wiggling in such a nasty way, her eyes were white, and her mouth was fully open. "_CURAGA x's 50_" shouted Ariola healing Kairi, S.T., and Ryan both were fully healed. They watched Yuri's pain as she screamed louder and louder. Suddenly the rain and thunder stopped, Yuri fell hard on the floor her eyes were complitley white, her body still carried some electricity, still twitching.  
"I hate to see this" said Kairi as she closed her eyes and cried, but she opened them suddenly to feel a strong dark force in the planet, "someone besides Yuri is here" said Kairi, the battle wasn't over.  
Kairi could hear shoes banging on the ground fast, as if someone was running towards her, she suddenly knew who it was, the king of darkness has come to finish her off.  
"_Heaven charm!_" shouted Kairi, and she made a shadow appear from the light, "Ansem!" shouted Iris and Ryan.  
"Wow you really are good, your weakest fools almost killed my creation, its hard to believe she failed, and this time it wasn't you that beat her" Ansem smiled, and took out his sword and his keyblade Oblivion. "Its incredible that you have managed to close four keyholes. Six more to go," Ansem looked calm, and ready to fight.  
"Ansem, if your smart you will go away" said S.T.  
"Oh and what? Your going to kill me with your new weapon, your Kingdom Keyblade?" Ansem laughed, and said "any last words before you five die?", Kairi glared at him and Ryan said, "we 'aint dying, you might, but we aren't." Kairi pulled out her keyblade and ran towards Ansem.  
Ansem smiled and disappeared, as Kairi ran she knew what Ansem was doing, so Kairi jumped high into the air. Ansem suddenly said "_darkness falls_" and hit Kairi, Kairi fell onto the ground, and screamed in pain. While Ansem took her falling into an advantage, he ran towards her and said "_arcanium_" and suddenly his keyblade turned orange and kept slashing and hitting fog, until it was about to do the final attack, but Kairi was gone, and so the sword hit the ground making a huge explosion, and then Ansem got kicked in the face my Kairi, she was to the left of Ansem.  
"_Shining keyblade_" and she threw everything she had towards Ansem.  
The battle continued, but Ansem was holding back.  
"What is Kairi doing?" said S.T., "she's fighting.… DUH!" said Ryan, but Kairi was loosing, Ansem was more stronger than everyone.  
"Kairi is loosing, we must help her" said Ariola. Kairi was not loosing badly, and no one was helping her.  
"Im the protector of light, I'll help her" said S.T.  
"So will I" said Ryan and both went off to help Kairi.  
"_Rain storm_" shouted Ariola, making it rain all over the world.  
"You know what to drop right?" said S.T., "yeah we have to use thunder attacks, but we cant hurt Kairi" said Ryan, they both agreed that they both had each other's backs.

Kairi was getting beat up by Ansem.  
"Foolish girl, you can't beat me, you try and try but you just cant" said Ansem as he smiled, suddenly he punched Kairi in the face making her collapse into the ground.  
"_Blizzaga_" shouted Ryan and he hit Ansem with ice, Ansem smiled and said. "_Stopga_" he froze Ryan.  
"Ryan!_ Curaga_" and S.T., Ryan was back to himself. "Don't worry Kairi were here."  
Kairi suddenly smiled and then said "_aeroga_" and protected Ryan and S.T., then she said "good bye, and thanks. _Thundaga_" lighting came down, it shocked both Ansem and Kairi.  
"NO!" shouted both Ryan and S.T., "Kairi!".  
As both watched Kairi suffer they tried to help but they couldn't, she and Ansem were being tortured by the lightning, Kairi screamed and screamed, so did Ansem.  
"_Curaga_, _aeroga_" said S.T. and Ryan healing Kairi, and surrounding her with strong winds, Kairi was ok.  
As the thunder finished, Ansem was down but then he said "_curaga x's 100_" Ansem had healed him self, "that was close, very close, but Im still alive" Ansem smiled, nice battle, you beat me for today, lets just see how strong you are next time we fight.  
Ansem looked at Kairi, S.T., and Ryan, and said "Oblivion destroy these fools" suddenly the keyblade, was floating out of Ansem's hand.  
"No! _Enchanted Blast!_" and Kairi got Ansem in surprise, she hit the keyblade away from Ansem and then made a hole on Ansem stomach.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Ansem screamed in pain, and he collapsed on one knee, "you won this battle princess, but the war has yet to begun" and he disappeared. The battle was over, the body of Yuri was gone, meaning she escaped threw out the battle between Ansem and Kairi.


	19. A New Beginning

A new beggining  
19

There was no keyhole found in Dark City, but Kairi was happy the battle was over, without her friends help she wouldn't be laughing with them right now, she knew Ansem wasn't gone, and that Yuri wasn't dead, but she had this feeling of a new more powerful force somewhere out there. That didn't worry her right now, she was with her friends.  
"So Kairi, you wanna go home?" said Ryan.  
"As much as I wanna see home again, its hard to believe our world has been swallowed by darkness, the ship, and Tanker Town are our temporary home" said Kairi, sad and happy, "but this is like a new beginning, a new start for us, we need to close the keyholes and get my wings, then we have to open this door of light, and everything will be back to normal" and she smiled.  
As they left Dark City, she hoped never to return, all the memories she has had were enough to make her sick. So they set off to the new world, not knowing what there is in there, but knowing if her friends are with her, she is safe.  
A new beginning for the Angel Princess and her friends, but new forces lurk around wanting to destroy good.


End file.
